


Ten (2011)

by donprisciotte



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song fic, tsukiko amano song
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/donprisciotte
Summary: Il rituale purpureo è stato compiuto. Ora Mayu è una farfalla, e Mio deve imparare a lasciarla andare...(songfic - canzone usata: "Ten" di Tsukiko Amano)





	Ten (2011)

_Hai volato…  
… sul vento…  
… sbattendo le ali._  
Mayu, le mie colpe non saranno mai cancellate, neanche col tuo perdono.  
Perché ciò che è scritto col sangue è indelebile, e le mie mani sono macchiate del tuo sangue.  
Del sangue del mio sangue.  
Non sono stata una brava sorella, se lo fossi stata avrei trovato un modo per salvarti.  
Ti posi delicatamente sul mio dito, come per rassicurarmi e dirmi che va tutto bene, mentre io sto impazzendo.  
Siamo gemelle, un’unica cosa, un’armonia, spezzata in due parti diverse che si completano l’un l’altra.  
Non voglio che tu mi lasci qui da sola.  
Ma questo mondo è troppo crudele per te.  
 _Anche se è così alto da spaventarti, non tornare indietro._  
Scappa da questo mondo impuro che non ti merita.  
Vai Mayu, vai.  
Ogni mio pensiero, ogni mia azione mi rimanda a te, come se qualcuno mi ponesse uno specchio davanti.  
E piango.  
 _Le lacrime diventano perle, le perle diventano un oceano, l_ ’ _oceano diventa una tempesta, la tempesta diventa il cielo._ _  
_ _Il cielo cade e diventa un fiore: un fiore chiamato_ _“_ _te_ _”_  
 _Hai volato…_  
… sul vento…  
… sbattendo le ali.  
Vai Mayu, vai. E raggiungi il cielo  
Il tuo ricordo vivrà sempre dentro di me.

 


End file.
